


office work

by jeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Business AU, F/F, a drabble, just something to get me back to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeon/pseuds/jeongyeon
Summary: Nayeon isn't sure what to think of what Momo had sent her the night before.





	office work

**Author's Note:**

> from an au i saw on tumblr!

Nayeon isn't sure what to make of the the hundreds of texts she had received from Jihyo's birthday party.

A group chat, one of which is filled with drunk candids from 3am. (Pictures aren't safe for children, to say the least.)

A text from Tzuyu that her next dentist appointment was next Thursday, and that the coffee machine broke. (Sadly.)

Most messages—specifically 107— from Sana, going on about how eggs came before the chicken. (She's not sure how that escalated.)

Reading through Sana's somewhat genius theory lightens up Nayeon's morning, and she reclines in her chair reaching for a mug, empty. Of course, the machine had broke. After sending Tzuyu, her assistant, secretary, whatever you want to call it, a lengthy complaint equivalent to Sana's reasoning condensed into one, bulky paragraph. (Tzuyu doesn't spare a minute to check her phone and nods at Nayeon through the transparent glass wall.) She realises, one, however, is not a contact, though Nayeon doesn't sweat on it— it's probably a spam text. 

Though. It's a new phone. She only has the contacts of all the workers in the company.

Plus, it's a image attachment, not a row of exclamation marks. (Previous experiences of spam, you could say.)

Nayeon opens it anyway, it's not a virus.

(It's _definitely_ not a virus.)

Smiling and even laughing through her disbelief of what she had seen, Nayeon doesn't know how to react to what's happening right in front of her eyes.

She rubs them, blinks, once, twice, hard resets her phone and even asks Jihyo in the office next to her to open and reopen the message app— thinking that would give her clarification.

But it did not. It is real.

Her smile and laugh soon part with the realization that it is in fact happening.

That. 

That is a picture of a pair of boobs.

Not click-bait anime. Not some weird ass dude catfishing as a woman. (Hopefully.) Not a spam account. That, was indeed, real. Definitely real. Nayeon's more than sure that that picture was sent during Jihyo's ~~stoner~~ birthday party, and that whoever that was, she was definitely drunk. (If you weren't drunk, you're either Tzuyu or a heavyweight.) The time stamp, at least, gives some evidence.

Maybe Tzuyu's done with fixing the coffee machine. Nayeon finds herself texting Tzuyu within a minute.

**how's my favourite mechanic doing fixing the coffee machine? xD**

Tzuyu answers within seconds. **Barely finished. Why do you ask?** **That new girl you hired in the accounting department just dropped a stack of papers into the coffee machine. I'll have to get your iced coffee from the shop a few blocks away.**

**sad news, chewy~**

**I told you to talk literate.**

Nayeon's baffled. **i am talking literally! >:**

**Nevermind. You rarely text me. What's the occasion?**

**oh, do you know this number? ends in 4345.**

There's a reply instantaneously. **Oh, yes. That's the new girl from accounting, Momo Hirai, an assistant for Jeongyeon. Do you want her sent up?**

**yes ^^~**

Tzuyu sighs. **Right away. Thank you for dealing with the nuisance.**

**she's a nuisance because she dropped numbers on paper into a coffee machine?**

**Nayeon, they were the exact papers they've been sorting and editing for the last six months. It took a week to print them all out.**

**i wasn't sending her up for that!**

**Then?**

**i need to talk to her. also, where do you keep the wine bottles?**

Another sigh. **In the mini-fridge to the left of your desk, glasses are on the top shelf. Please, don't seduce another employee.**

**i'm not going to~ uwu~**

There was no promises in that text—Nayeon thinks. She finds the white wine conveniently sitting there, half-empty from last night's shenanigans. Then, she looks up at the bookshelf behind her, the wine glasses situated exactly where Tzuyu had said. At the top. It isn't convenient, of course it isn't, Nayeon's far too short to reach that, and the only person that ever has, is of course, Tzuyu, the tallest woman in her office. 

She had to make herself look presentable. Nayeon's type, has yes, always been the clumsy, cute, innocent type. Maybe sending nudes isn't exactly the preferred way to be asked out of a date, but Nayeon makes Momo an exception, obviously quite the flamboyant one too—perfect for her. So she climbs the shelf (she's wearing a skirt, not her brightest idea) to reach the top, which is also not her second brightest idea to do.

There’s a knock on the door when Nayeon's halfway up. It again, is not her third brightest idea to go shelf-climbing when it took herself a good five minutes to get halfway. Either Nayeon does great idea number four, and lobs herself off the shelf, or faces utter embarrassment. The latter in a sense, seems more plausible and far more safer than impending broken bones. Nayeon does it anyway as the door swings open.

"A-are you o-okay?" Momo says, her voice is shaky and she doesn't dare peek any further. Nayeon's hand raises to make simple thumbs up, and brushes any dirt off her skirt, proceeding to sit lavishly on the corner of her desk. 

Nayeon sees her swallow thickly, multiple times, fixing her flared skirt that isn't actually messy at all. Nayeon only smiles. “I think... someone.... Tzuyu—you... you asked to see me?" 

"Are you nervous?" Nayeon figures, she's very timid.

“No. Not really.” Momo shakes her head, though the door's still wide open as if she's about to beeline any moment. “Maybe—I guess." 

"There's no need to be." Nayeon answers honestly, though she's currently pouring white wine into a mug with pug patterns, like that doesn't attract weird attention to yourself. "There's a reason you're here. Do you know why?"

"Is it because of that... photo? or because I broke the copying machine? Because for both, I am so, so, so, so very sorry. Double an apology, really. P-please, don't fire me on my first day, I have a d-dog back at my apartment that I feed cat food, because my roommate has a cat—and, and, we were doing dares last night and Sana, you know Sana right? The blonde from reception, Sana Minatozaki right?... s-she told me to. It was a dare...an accident."

Nayeon's goldfish memory only seems to pick up the word, 'accident'. "A-a what?" (Nayeon stops pouring the wine, and sets it down.) " _Accidentally?_ You—you... you sent that _accidentally?"_

Momo stills, before nodding inevitably. Nayeon though, continues her melodrama. "You weren't asking me out on a date or anything?"

"Of course not!" Momo blurts, shaking her head quickly. "I wouldn't do that."

Nayeon, to say the least, is disappointed. "Well." Nayeon pauses, throwing herself into her chair, currently scrolling through the salaries of employees, tapping the screen as she reads Momo's salary and current balance. "They aren't that large." 

Momo chokes on the air. "U-uh... yes?"

Nayeon, stupidly, realises the context and she slams the laptop down, revealing Momo's flushed face. "I mean, they're big! I mean, they're not small... but they're medium? I guess? _I mean, what I'm trying to say is,_ if you do a good job, I'll raise your salary... so your uh— dog, doesn't eat cat food."

Momo blinks, clearly hasn't stopped fidgeting with her thumbs for the past few minutes. "For a moment you were talking about the, um—."

"—the photo of your boobs? Right, of course, I, _personally_ , would never do that." Nayeon lets out a dry laugh, taking a quick sip of her wine out of her mug. Momo chokes again. (It's worth not including boobs and picture in the same sentence.) "Anyways, I'm not trying to pique your interest by saying this, but I'm rather disappointed a picture of..."

Nayeon's eyes drift over to Momo's... you-know-what, trying to explain rather than saying the word, though it does all the same, and Nayeon focuses on continuing, "...very ripe pineapples... yes, pineapples—ripe pineapples will not be our... 'hello'." (As if that will console her for Nayeon blatantly discussing her size.) Nayeon tugs at her collar before clasping her hands together. " _What I'm trying to say is,_ I'm quite disappointed you weren't asking me out on a date." 

"You...?"

"Yes, I. I am disappointed because of that."

"Miss. Im, I'm not quite sure if this is a punishment or not." Momo speaks in her normal voice, not a brittle one displayed beforehand, and she laughs. _It's cute—adorable, actually,_ Nayeon thinks.

"Not a punishment. I'm rather enjoying this. Anyways, you can go back to vandalising my property, I just wanted some clearance, possibly a date for Saturday, but that didn't work out did it?" Nayeon's laugh is shorter and more thinner than Momo's and she returns to awkwardly finishing up the conversation. "Anyways, just to add, I would have most definitely gone with you. To—anywhere."

Momo flashes a smile of gratitude. "Really?"

Nayeon is implicitly screaming inside, and externally coolly responding. "I mean, why not? You're a nice girl."

"Nice girl? Oh, _oh_. I, um, thank you—for the compliment. You're nice yourself, really nice, actually, pretty too—I mean, I guess... I'm not saying this because you're the, um," Momo glances at the toblerone-shaped plaque on her table, clearly displayed with _'CEO'_ and Nayeon's name in all capitals. "Because you're the CEO. I genuinely want to... uh, you know—I'm not asking for a raise or anything... well I don't have to because you just offered me one... only if I work harder! So I um, if you're up for it—"

"—Yes." After not containing her smile from Momo's evident nervousness and dumbfoundedness of the moment (she's possibly the cutest human being she's ever listened to, nevermind laid her eyes on, she's already far too beautiful from when she saw her around the building), Nayeon's eyes become willing. 

Momo hums, surprised.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." She repeats.

"Oh." Momo's head tilts sideways, mouth slightly agape. "How did you—?"

"I just do. Amusement park, this Saturday?" Nayeon says, quickly, only to add onto her hopefulness.

Momo nods, a smile appearing. " _I think,"_ Momo shakes her head. "... I mean yes. I'll go with you." A tension lifts off of Nayeon's shoulders. "But one thing." Nayeon stands up in response, all ears for her the offer.

"I think we're on equal grounds if you send me one too."

Nayeon chokes on the air too, and her eyes widen at the request, repeating Momo's often reaction. "Excuse—uh, what?"

"W-well, I, um, I-It was a j-joke." Momo laughs, slightly quieter than before, and it's hard not to curve your lips at Momo's attempt at it. 

Relieved, Nayeon sits back down, running a hand through her hair. "Well, you can go now. I'll see you soon."

Momo, as expected, flees out the door in a flash—and in every crease of Nayeon's expression you can tell she's overly happy. Tzuyu appears, leaning against the doorframe. The latter's body slacks at the sight of Momo running past her. "Not the clumsy one, Nayeon. _Dear God_."

Nayeon wags her finger, correcting Tzuyu currently holding her iced coffee in her hand. (She looks rushed, as if she had just ran down multiple blocks back and forth). "I got the cute one. The _cutest_ one, in fact."

 


End file.
